<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pushing Limits by CleverUsernameHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720340">Pushing Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere'>CleverUsernameHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear of Discovery, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Shy Sam Winchester, Skinny Dipping, Well until he’s not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a habit of taking things too far with Sam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pushing Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr request: “ Clothes sharing weecest!  The boys are skinny dipping or camping and either Sam's clothes float away or they get burned.  So they have to share Dean's clothes.  Dean wears the pants and Sam's so small he can wear Dean's shirt like a nightgown and if he raises his arms just so Dean gets a peek :D ”</p>
<p>This fills my ‘clothes sharing’ square for spn kink bingo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean! Dean, stop splashing me!” Sam’s yell was laced with laughter, although hardly audible over the sound of the waves Dean pushed his way.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Sammy? Tired of losing?” Dean mocked as Sam tried to splash water back at him, only to get another wave in the face.</p>
<p>“Truce!” Sam stopped splashing Dean back and instead shielded his face with his arms.</p>
<p>At the declaration, Dean finally stopped, laughter falling from his lips. Sam’s hair was soaked, his bangs stuck to his face and water dripped from them in his eyes. When Sam pushed his hair back, Dean thought of sending another wave at him, but then he saw Sam’s eyes were red-rimmed as he wiped them.</p>
<p>“You get it in your eyes?” Dean worried as he trudged through the waist deep water. Well, for him at least. For Sam, the water was up to his chest.</p>
<p>“That was you.” Sam shot back, rubbing at his irritated eyes. There wasn’t a lot of pain, but it was still annoying. “I wanna go back inside, I’m getting cold and my skin is all wrinkly.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Sammy.” Dean offered a smile, a bit of guilt bubbling up over Sam’s eyes. They were having a fun splash war in the creek, although Dean knew he had an advantage and might’ve taken it too far.</p>
<p>“My eyes don’t hurt anymore.” Sam spoke up, swimming alongside Dean as they made it to shallower water. Sam must’ve seen his frown and wanted to make Dean feel better. Sam was always sweet like that.</p>
<p>Sam stopped when he made it to waist deep water and Dean furrowed his brows. “Can you bring me my clothes?” Sam asked, shyness laced in his tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and ran his hands up and down his opposite arms. “Please?”<br/>
Dean heaved out a dramatic sigh, concealing his amused smile, and trudged up through the shallow water until he could step onto land.</p>
<p>Dean looked over his shoulder and caught Sam wide eyed and staring. Dean could see the blush on Sam’s cheeks as he looked over the length of Dean’s naked body. Sam’s eyes then locked and when Dean followed his gaze, he quickly realized Sam was staring between his legs.</p>
<p>‘You like what you see?’ Dean contemplated teasing, but he just smirked instead. He then turned his back to his brother and finished climbing up the steep, muddy hill to where they’d put their clothes to keep them away from the muddy water.</p>
<p>Dean could feel Sam’s eyes following him as he trekked to where their clothes were in a pile. He tried to avoid sticks and rocks, but that didn’t stop the long grass from scraping against his ankles. Dean ignored the irritation, though.</p>
<p>He found the pile of clothing and scooped it all up in his arms. Dean almost went back like that, but at the last minute he pulled his underwear and jeans back on. He liked Sam’s eyes on him, his little cheeks flushed as he couldn’t help but stare. Although, Dean didn’t want Sam to question why the hell he was still naked. It’s not like Dean could explain his mindset.</p>
<p>Dean knew he was well endowed and he took pride in that. He knew his cock was bigger than most boys his age. Girls loved it, but the thought of Sammy getting flustered from just catching a glance was much more arousing. He felt himself twitch in his jeans as he headed back to the creekside.</p>
<p>Sam was still standing in the waist deep water with his skinny arms crossed over his chest when Dean returned. “You comin’ out?” Dean questioned, waving the handful of clothes in the air.</p>
<p>“Throw them to me!” Sam called back and Dean furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>Why was Sam being so weird? “Do you have a rash or something?” Dean wondered aloud and Sam glared.</p>
<p>“No, Dean! Just throw them!” Sam’s voice had gotten an octave higher and Dean knew he was definitely nervous about something.</p>
<p>“Did you get a tattoo?” Dean chuckled. He couldn’t help but mess with his brother. “Or a piercing?”</p>
<p>Dean wondered if Sam even heard him through his fit of laughter, but the kid was glaring and his cheeks were red. “Just throw them!” Sam repeated and Dean pondered over it for a minute.</p>
<p>Dean then threw the clothes with no warning and not exactly aiming. He cracked a grin when they landed too far to Sam’s left and floated away with the current before the kid could even think to swim after them.</p>
<p>“Damnit, Dean!” Sam yelled- he never cursed unless he was really upset. Sam looked like he was shivering and now about to cry out of frustration. Dean stopped laughing and sighed. He always took things too far.</p>
<p>“Here,” Dean offered, descending down the short but steep path. His feet landed in the mud beside the water, making a squelching sound as he walked to the creeks edge. “It’s my shirt.”</p>
<p>The material had been in Dean’s other hand the whole time. He’d declined to put it on, hoping to feel Sam’s eyes on him like before, but the kid was too distracted. That was fine, though, because the thought of seeing Sam in nothing but his white shirt, completely bare underneath was good enough; if not better.</p>
<p>The shirt was even a bit big on Dean, maybe it would look like a dress on Sam. Dean couldn’t help the small chuckle that passed his lips.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam questioned defensively, making no effort to take the clothing.</p>
<p>“Do you not want to wear it? ‘Cause I can let you run back naked if you want.” Sam’s face got even redder and he leaned as far as he could without moving. He reached for the shirt and snatched it in his hands, holding it against his chest.</p>
<p>Dean stood back up straight and stepped away from the water, but didn’t hike up the hillside. He knew Sam would need help up, especially since the mud had gotten displaced and wet under his feet.</p>
<p>Sam still didn’t climb out of the water, nor did he put the clothing on. “Sammy-“</p>
<p>“Could you turn around?” Sam finally squeaked out and that’s when Dean realized why he was being weird. Sam just didn’t want his big brother to see him naked.</p>
<p>When thinking about it, Dean also realized that Sam had made a big deal about getting into the water fast and first. Sam definitely was trying to conceal himself from Dean’s view.</p>
<p>Any logical person would’ve figured it out sooner, but to Dean, he didn’t want to believe that Sam would deny him in such a way. Dean wanted to argue that Sam had seen him naked before, even just a few moments ago, so it was only fair Dean could see him… but that wasn’t very rational, was it? No, Dean knew it wasn’t. His brother would look at him like he was crazy.</p>
<p>So, Dean turned around like Sam had asked.</p>
<p>Finally, he heard Sam come out of the water. Dean counted to five and turned around. Maybe he could catch a glimpse, which he could pretend was an accident. But, sure enough, Sam had already dressed himself.</p>
<p>A grin still broke out across Dean’s face. “Aw, look at you! All tiny in my shirt.” Dean tried to come off as mocking rather than in awe. His shirt hung just above Sam’s knees, revealing his skinny legs. The shirt, despite Sam’s skin being wet, didn’t stick. Sam was enveloped in the clothing and looked very embarrassed about it.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Dean!” Sam whined, tugging down at the edges of the shirt. His head was bowed, trying to hide the blush Dean knew was still there.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, kiddo.” Dean extended his hand and Sam took it. Dean dug his feet into the mud, using the previously caved out spots like steps as he dragged Sam up the hill behind him. They made it to the top without too much of a struggle. “It’s a cute look on you.” Dean finally added, ruffling Sam’s soggy hair.</p>
<p>His brother slapped his hands away and took off speed walking ahead of Dean as fast as his legs could carry him. Dean chuckled and caught up quickly. When Sam realized he wasn’t going to outrun Dean back to the cabin, he sighed and trailed behind.</p>
<p>“What’s with the attitude, Sammy? Is it that time of the month?” Dean mocked, a cocky smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re such a jerk sometimes.” Sam shot back in a mutter and Dean just laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, but you love me.” Dean grinned to himself. He waited for Sam to respond, but all he got was a yawn. “You tired?” Dean spared a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Sam stretching his arms over his head. Dean’s eyes dropped to where the shirt raised up above Sam’s hips.</p>
<p>Before he could fully register the view, Sam was gasping and dropping his arms. Sam then lowered his head and tried to take off ahead of his brother, only to be stopped by Dean’s hand around his slim bicep.</p>
<p>“Let me go.” Sam whined, unable to meet Dean’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Why?” Dean countered, refusing to release Sam’s arm.</p>
<p>The kid finally stopped struggling, although he looked everywhere except Dean’s face. “It’s embarrassing.” Sam finally whispered. “You- you’re-“ Sam’s whined words died in his throat.</p>
<p>“I’m what?” Dean cocked his head to the side, ever so subtly backing Sam up. His little brother’s back hit the trunk of a tree and Sam swallowed, knowing he had nowhere to go.</p>
<p>“You’re big!” Sam squeaked, his voice cracking as his eyes flicked to the front of Dean’s pants. “I’m not…”</p>
<p>A smile crossed Dean’s. “You’re still growing, kiddo.” He assured, releasing Sam’s arm in favor of tucking his fingers under his little brother’s chin. He gently yet firmly made Sam lift his head. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded and swallowed, glancing away. Dean just moved him back, refusing to break Sam’s gaze. He knew Sam wasn’t telling him everything. His little brother’s cheeks were cherry red and Dean knew he really shouldn’t take this any further. That didn’t stop him, though.</p>
<p>“Let me see.” Dean sighed out, almost in a daze. Sam’s started to chew his bottom lip nervously and Dean licked his own. Dean released Sam, but didn’t move. Sam took a nervous breath before lowering his hands to the hem of the shirt.</p>
<p>He spared a glance to Dean, who was staring intently as Sam lifted the shirt above his waist. Sam revealed himself, his little cock flushed pink and hard between his skinny legs. Dean wanted to touch, he knew Sam’s cock and balls could fit in one of his hands.</p>
<p>“You get like this just by looking at me?” Sam simply nodded, his face feeling so warm at Dean’s question. “You get like this a lot?” Dean wondered if Sam had learned to touch himself yet, or if he could get the honor.</p>
<p>“O- only when I think about you.” Sam confessed in a small whisper. “And then I saw you and... and...”</p>
<p>“And what?” Dean pushed, clenching his fists in an effort to not rub at his own hardening cock.</p>
<p>“I felt all warm and I couldn’t stop it.” Sam chewed his lip nervously. “Is it bad?”</p>
<p>“No, Sammy.” Dean rushed out, assuring Sam that it was good. Dean liked that Sam got arosued just by looking. “So beautiful.” Dean whispered, curving some of his impulse by placing his hands on Sam’s slender hips instead of putting them where he really wanted. He gave Sam’s waist a little squeeze and the kid bucked his hips forward, a small bead of precum dripping from his prick.</p>
<p>“Let me see you.” Sam whispered out so quietly that Dean thought he imagined it, but when Sam’s eyes finally met his, Dean realized he had heard just fine.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Dean questioned and Sam nodded, somewhere between shy and impatient.</p>
<p>“Dean, just let me-“ Sam pouted, his hands dropping the shirt and reaching for Dean’s pants. Sam suddenly yanked his hands back. He looked up at Dean, ready to apologize, but Dean just smiled down at him.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Sammy.” Dean urged huskily and Sam seemed almost relieved.</p>
<p>Dean could feel his cock twitching inside his pants, filling out and hardening when Sam’s thin fingers pulled at the button on his jeans. Then he gripped the zipper between two fingers and pulled down.</p>
<p>Dean finally released Sam’s hips, tucking his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pushing both down until his cock sprung free. Sam's jaw dropped slightly and Dean swore he heard Sam whisper out a small, nearly inaudible “wow,”</p>
<p>Before Dean could think of something clever to say, Sam’s hand wrapped around his shaft.</p>
<p>Dean groaned, his hand falling to the tree trunk above Sam’s head for balance. The pleasure was unexpected and Dean felt his cock throb in Sam’s hand. Sam pulled back fast, like he’d been burned, worried he’d done something wrong.</p>
<p>“Don’t,” Dean grit out, gripping Sam’s wrist with his other hand. He brought Sam’s hand back to his cock and guided him to wrap his hand around again. “Feels good when you touch me.” Dean assured. Sam's little fingers couldn’t even touch his thumb from the way they wrapped around Dean's shaft and Dean couldn’t help but buck into the touch.</p>
<p>“I- I like touching you.” Sam’s eyes focused on where his hand was wrapped around his brother’s thick cock, his gaze never leaving as Dean guided his hand up and down.</p>
<p>“You like looking too, don’t you?” Dean joked in a half-chuckle half-grunt. “Don’t think I didn’t catch you earlier. Little brothers shouldn’t like seeing their big brothers naked.”</p>
<p>Sam finally looked up to him, but he didn’t stop running his hand up and down Dean’s cock, still guided by Dean. Sam realized Dean was teasing and he felt himself relax, feeling emboldened by the fact that he was the one giving Dean pleasure. “Big brothers shouldn’t like their little brothers touching them like this.” A little smile quirked on Sam’s lips. Dean told him it wasn’t wrong, that his feelings were okay. If Dean could tease him, Sam could dish it back out.</p>
<p>Dean was left speechless, his words turning into a deep groan when Sam tightened his grip around Dean’s cock. Maybe the kid wasn’t as innocent as Dean thought.</p>
<p>“Boys!?” John’s voice echoed through the wooded area and both Sam and Dean froze. “Hurry up, food’s ready!”</p>
<p>“Shit.” Dean cursed softly and reluctantly pushed Sam’s hand away. He pulled up his boxers and jeans, then redid his button and zipper. His cock was still bulging in his pants and Dean rubbed himself, hoping to ease the pressure.</p>
<p>If he hadn’t been so worried about their dad leaving the cabin to come to find them, Dean would’ve let Sam finish him off. But, despite how bad he wanted to, Dean couldn’t risk it.</p>
<p>“C’mon.” Dean muttered, gripping Sam by the bicep and dragging him alongside him.</p>
<p>By the time they got to the house, their cheeks were flushed and John had his arms crossed. He furrowed his brows, his eyes thankfully focused on Sam instead of Dean’s evident arousal and panic.</p>
<p>“My clothes fell in the water and floated away.” Sam explained quickly. John seemed to buy it because he closed his eyes and raised his brows, also known as his ‘kids are weird and I’ll never understand’ face.</p>
<p>“Soups on the table.” John finally gestured towards the cabin’s kitchen.</p>
<p>“I’m, uh, gonna shower first.” Dean headed to the bathroom before anyone could question. He was still hard and he knew he needed to deal with it.</p>
<p>While Sam redressed himself in his own clothes for dinner, Dean was busy in the shower, stroking his cock fast as he muffled his moans of Sam’s name with his other hand.</p>
<p>Dean often pushed the limits with many things, but was always able to bring himself back. This was different, though. Knowing Sam got off just looking at his naked body, then feeling Sam’s hand on him, and seeing the little smile on his brother’s lips had sent him past the point of no return. Dean knew there was no going back.</p>
<p>At least he and Sam were sharing a bed for their stay. Dean could hardly wait to feel Sam’s touch again. And next time, Dean swore he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are amazing and comments are like pure gold &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>